


目的

by Atlasaxum



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Manga Spoilers, Tentacle Rape
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 13:20:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20258752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atlasaxum/pseuds/Atlasaxum
Summary: 剧透到120我不知道aot的世界里有没有触手但在我这里是有的。触手伦+吉克伦有产卵元素（是的，我知道这不可能有卵但是我已经写了）因为吉克伦没写完没放，下次放的时候再来加tag。





	目的

一

缓慢的，湿润的触手从他的脚踝蛇行而上，一些更细的部分甚至从他的黑色裤脚中伸入，它们在触碰他的皮肤。那感觉很恶心。  
艾伦厌恶地把它们扯下来，一边在想为什么在这里会出现这些。  
而被他扯下的部分掉落在地，仿佛有生命地扭动着。他用鞋底踩踏了其中一根，触手蜷曲着，最后无法承受压力而炸开，透明的汁液流在了白砂上，一下消失的无影无踪，只留下干瘪的外壳。  
此刻，他很想用刀或者是随便什么把这些有威胁的东西都处理了，但是重生之后他的衣服中没有任何武器。  
原本他自己就是武器。  
在道路之中，即使拥有巨人之力，也无法变身巨人，换句话说，现在他只是个普通人。  
所以他应该马上远离这里。  
但是很快他察觉到了异样。一直以来他认为这种东西会出现只是出于一种攻击的本能，但在他处理缠绕他腿的那部分存在时，触手中更加强壮的部分在他的背后隐秘而缓慢地升起，扑向他的双臂。  
艾伦躲闪了。如果是这样，比起用植物称呼它，不如说它是一个有技巧，擅于捕猎的生物。  
而它的动作很快，再一次锁定了艾伦，这次他来不及躲开。  
从手臂上攀附的触手将他拖拽回来，力气很大，艾伦想要抵抗，但在沙漠里他找不到可以抵住的落脚点，所以他也没能阻止它们将他猛拉起来，让他的脚浮空。艾伦感到自己的胳膊或许因拉扯而受伤了，因为那里开始有点火辣的疼痛。  
他奋力挣脱，知道如果被彻底缠上，他将无法脱身。  
触手察觉了并迅速变得卷曲以便在他的手臂上多缠绕几圈，从脚踝而上的触手卷土重来，这次它们捆的更紧，结实地支撑着他的身体，不让他碰到地面。  
该死。  
艾伦马上想到了呼救，这个世界里只剩下吉克和只有他能命令的始祖尤弥尔，不叫他叫谁呢。  
他正要出声，触手就马上缠上了他的喉咙阻止了它。他差点咳嗽了，但触手捏的越来越紧，就像有双大手一样，他甚至无法发出比喘息更大的声音。渐渐地，眼前开始出现一些斑驳的噪点， 他因为缺氧而感到痛苦不堪。  
即便在这里死去，他的哥哥也会再次重塑他的身体吧。  
艾伦这样想着，心里清楚自己留有后牌。但他并不想被这样的生物杀死。实际上，他不想发生任何自己不曾预料的死亡。  
那个生物似乎深知人类的脆弱，不愿就这样杀死他。在到达极限前，重叠在艾伦脖子上的触手终于打开了，将空气归还。  
艾伦喘着粗气，脸因缺氧不自然地涨红，他当然要把握这个求救的机会——  
触手也迅速地阻止了他，它们伸进了他的嘴里，柔软而湿滑，带着植物的粘液填满了他的口腔，让他无法求救。  
他不敢吞咽了，舌头嫌弃地向后缩着，不想碰到更多细节。但触手在向前缠绕他的舌头，像是要他吞下这植物的分泌物一样碰触他的喉头，让他不得不反射性地咽下自己的唾液和不知道是什么成分的粘液。  
/更恶心了。/  
"恶心。"他这样说了，想知道具体的音量，但声音不但含糊还很微弱，不可能让吉克听到。  
触手无所谓这些。  
过了一会，粘液起效了。艾伦的身体变得燥热，感到身体的深处隐约在渴求着什么，是以一种难以启齿的方式。  
这无疑是不正常的。  
此刻，他才突然意识到触手的意图不是捕猎，而是同他交配。这个认知荒唐而具有说服力。  
被这样的生物强制交配的可能性令他感到愤怒，他用力想要挣脱束缚，换来触手在他手臂上再一次的收紧，令他感到疼痛和挫败感。  
更大力度的挣扎失败后，他不再去考虑如果他咬下去后，这个植物在他嘴里爆开的状况将会很恶心。事情已经到了这个程度，即便恶心他也要争取哪怕一秒的呼救。  
他锐利的牙曾咬破自己的手变成巨人，如今是用来咬藤蔓。  
开始施力后，嘴里的藤蔓因为咬合而变形，最后不堪压力地破碎开来，包含其中的汁液随着片状的残体流出，盈溢了他的口腔。汁液带着微甜和难以形容的味道，这些东西能起到些催情的迷幻作用。他反射性地吐出了它们。  
在汁液被彻底清理之前，触手再次封上他的嘴，这次它们没有再伸进他的嘴，而是像胶布那样封住了他，艾伦的手脚被桎梏住，对此根本毫无办法。  
他低估了这些触手。  
这次，他彻底的失败了。  
他无法再有呼救的机会，身体将任由这生物摆弄。  
从这里开始，他感到触手带着冰冷的粘液缓慢开始了入侵，黏腻的质感附上了他的胸腔，在他的全身游走。路过他的腹腔时，他感到有些痒，但很快变得酥麻。这可能是因为他所咽下的粘液有什么奇怪的作用，那些轻微的碰触也引起他的颤抖。  
/停止去想。/  
他开始无声地劝自己别去感受。  
但身体的每一寸都在被抚摸，带来的不是别的而是快感。当触手撩拨他的乳尖，用富有经验的方式游弋着挑起他的性欲，被这种生物玩弄而产生的羞耻感让他无法忽视。  
随着碰触，他的内搭被拉起，被迫露出了上身。以他的角度向下看时，可以看到自己因不断刺激而起伏的胸膛，那里被触手的粘液留下亮晶晶的痕迹，因蹂躏而变得红肿的乳尖挺立着，晶莹的汗珠从脸上滴落到胸上，一副任人采撷的模样。  
被粘液影响的身体出奇的敏感，他断断续续的喘息着，抵抗着在血管里游动的燥热。  
身体这样的反应令艾伦愤怒，并开始迁怒地想要咒骂他的哥哥为什么还没有发现这一切，责怪他和自己的愚蠢。但一出声，传到他耳里的声音则是暧昧的呜咽和喘息，仿佛他才是想要交配的那一方。  
与此同时，从脚踝攀上的藤蔓也逐渐接近了他的大腿跟，轻而易举地打开了他的双腿。藤蔓的一部分紧紧缠绕着他的性器，那里原本软着的性器因挤压的疼痛和伴生的些许快感而颤颤巍巍地站了起来。  
起初，触手在为他服务，围绕着他的性器捋动着，贴心地为他打转，试探他理性的边缘。他料想这不会是好事，但身体还是诚实的回应了快感，阴茎在这段时间里从半软变到坚硬，理智渐渐被消磨，他想要用发泄缓解身体的欲求。  
但如他所担忧的那样，触手不想让他好过。  
他硬的发痛，性器前端淌着透明的淫水，肌肉紧绷着想要得到释放，临近高潮。而触手却紧紧地缠绕着他的前端，堵住了他的铃口，冷酷地阻止他射出来。  
再无法发泄的这一事实令他更加烦躁，他难耐地低吟了一声，察觉到有什么东西顶弄着他的后穴，他的烦躁突然增添了一些害怕。  
身下的藤蔓是冰冷而湿滑的，钻过了他的短裤顶弄着他的穴口，危险而存在感十足地刺激着他。艾伦感到发烫般想要躲开，扭动着身体，徒劳地被拉回了原来的位置。  
他能感受到它的体量，那一根比其他触手要更加粗壮，牢牢的而有压迫感地挤压他的穴口，让他心烦意乱。  
这不公平。它们的手实在是太多了，不是吗。  
触手模拟着交配的动作磨蹭着他的下身，暗示性地用缓慢的蠕动和亲柔的逗弄折磨着他的穴口，而后突然快速来了一次在穴外模拟了一次长长的贯穿。  
艾伦无法承受这样的刺激，忍不住喘息，脑子里一片酥麻，难以忍耐地去想如果刚才的触手是在自己的体内那该是怎样的感受。这样想着，快感便让他身体不住地颤抖。  
而后，更为细小的触手试探性地插入了他的后穴，进的不深，但搅弄着他湿漉漉的后穴，让艾伦听到了越来越响亮的水声。他想这样的情景一定很可悲。  
他对一个低劣的生物毫无招架之力，被悬在空中，脸色潮红的任其摆布。这些他从来没有想过的湿润的粘液，随意的碰触，淫靡的水声都如此清晰。此时此刻，他正是被这样色情的对待。  
他无法发泄的肿胀可悲地翘起，令他感到痛苦又烦躁，身后的碰触却又带给他快感，在痛苦和快感中，他不住地喘息，发出接近呻吟，又接近呜咽的声音。  
无法疏解这些感受，他急需理清自己的思路。  
但很快他就失败了。新的触手挤进了他的后穴，艰难地开辟他新生的身体。他能感受到不同的触手在他的甬道中相碰，挤压着他的内壁，让他痛苦不安。  
植物的体液再一次发挥了作用，它放大了艾伦的快感，疏解他小穴的痉挛，那里被顶开的疼痛逐渐被快感追逐，艾伦因陌生的感受攥着手。  
没理由的，那触手突然放弃了柔和的探索，取而代之的是急进。它们开始狂乱地长驱直入，如同光滑的蛇一样钻入了艾伦的身体，它们填满了他的甬道到达了深处，紧密地贴近他的内壁，完整地刮过他敏感的点。  
艾伦因这样突然的侵占扼住了喘息，他的瞳孔收缩了，不可置信自己被低劣的生物这样操了，他想他费劲心思来到路里可不是为了被强制做这些。  
但它们冲撞着，将他的身体撞击得前后摇摆，他甚至来不及愤怒，快感已经使他连连出声。  
他想要收拢双腿来抵抗这一切，但双腿还是其他的触手牢牢抓紧，使他敞开着大腿，轻易地被操到最深处。  
痛苦和快感爬上他的脊椎。与此同时，他的胸还在被触手玩弄着，乳尖那里已经酸痛不已。他的敏感点都被一一碰触，被当做弱点在此刻被玩弄。  
他凌乱着，被肆意侵犯。  
他已经很久没有哭过，但此刻泪水将他的视线模糊，愤怒，快感，羞愧，痛苦都交织在一起，让他混乱地哭叫出声。  
像是在欲海中沉浮，他在悬空的同时感觉自己像是在下坠，然后身体被一次又一次深深地填满，他不断地被完全进入。艾伦已经发不出尖叫和呼救，只能弓着身子发出嘶哑的哀鸣。  
这些年来艾伦越发讨厌失去掌控的感觉，但如今只能无助地被异物侵犯的状况让他感到自己正变回四年前那个无法掌控事态的孩子，他痛恨一切束缚，痛恨快感和痛苦被操纵，自己却无力阻止的状况。更痛恨现在唯一能做的，仅仅是像从前那样流下软弱的泪水。  
触手带着光滑的表面钻入他的身体，而后拔出，又再次重重插入他的穴口，拍击着他的肉体。  
/停下来……停止对我这样做……/  
而抽插变得更加迅猛，肆无忌惮地刺激他的每一处神经，动作越来越粗暴，伴随着淫靡的水声带来疯狂的快感。  
说到底，它们也只是被繁殖欲望驱动的生物，它们是有目的性的。  
它们要的是交配。  
他的小穴被迫吞吐下每一寸在他身体里的扭动，异物在他体内不断进出，完美而令人羞耻。作为回报，禁锢他的性器的藤蔓终于松手，让他的性器能得到释放。  
一直以来积累的压力和快感加上后穴被不断冲撞带来的感官刺激如同在他身体里掀起热浪，灼烧他的神经。他无法避免地射了出来，身体剧烈地颤抖。  
乳白色的体液沾染了自己的身体，瞬间的快感让他失神了，他甚至觉得被这样对待的认知是不真切的，仿佛这一切只是一个噩梦。  
而触手还在他的体内抽插，宣告这才是真实。  
刚高潮完的身体还处在不应期，此时的快感更接近折磨，他难受得快要昏厥，双腿发软。  
触手还在粗暴地折磨他。  
/…快点结束……/  
他昏昏沉沉，头无力地垂下，发丝散落。  
但事情远远还没结束，藤蔓的目的还没有完成。  
它们的深入和顶弄让处在高潮的余韵中的艾伦痛苦，仿佛无止境的抽插让他疲惫，身体却慢慢地感到了兴奋。  
艾伦小声呻吟着，咽下了口中的唾液，触手卖力地冲撞让他的身体摇摇欲坠。  
终于，抽插也逐渐到了接近高潮的时候，它们猛烈的进攻带来的过度愉悦让人难以忍受。  
触手的高潮更加可怕，过程长而痛苦。艾伦被迫要忍受它们漫长的射精，像是个女人那样承受交配。他失控地尖叫，然后剧烈地喘息。  
它们他身体里注入自己的体液，从他的洞口到他的体内，体液使他的小腹微微隆起，一些不像液体但也算不上那么硬的东西也进入了他。  
艾伦完全无法再支撑自己的身体，只是因为有藤蔓的牵引才没有倒下，他已经被彻底操翻了。但不知道事态进行到受孕的那一步。  
情况就是这么难堪。  
更难以切齿的是，交配结束后，藤蔓还没有离开。他曾以为它们的目的达到以后就会心满意足，但藤蔓还在柔软地碰触他，像在等他恢复体力。  
艾伦突然意识到它们真正的目的。  
/它们要开始生产。/  
他害怕又几近绝望。  
…


End file.
